


[podfic] Bower Birds (or: things that NEST)

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Nests [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nesting, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snakes, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By Jaydeun"They make nests, you know, gorillas," said the angel, pouring another drink and managing to hit the glass on the third go."Nah.""God's truth. Saw a film. Nests.""That's birds," said Crowley."Nests," insisted Aziraphale.Crowley decided not to argue the point.--From GOOD OMENS





	[podfic] Bower Birds (or: things that NEST)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bower Birds (or: things that NEST)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248618) by [Jaydeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeun/pseuds/Jaydeun). 

> Find me on [tumblr](https://exmarks.tumblr.com).

[Download or stream MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3u4py34v2bcfxdd/Bower%20Birds%20or%20Things%20That%20Nest%20by%20Jaydeun.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
